Hit Me, Kazekage!
by Sovereign Pisces
Summary: A clueless blond, a curious red head, and a sleepover. Oh the possibilities. (Hi peeps , sorry for being so inactive. This is a request I did for someone on my deviantart and it's my first yaoi attempt so bear with the oddness. Enjoy 3)


A sleep over? Who at this age would have a "sleep over?" Apparently, Naruto Uzumaki.

A bored, blonde haired hero had decided to host a slumber party with his fellow Konoha ninjas. It had been a while since any of them had done "young adult" activities. Most of their time had been dedicated to the war and Akatsuki. It was about time that they caught a break.

And Naruto would make sure of it.

The Uzumaki had taken the time to clean up his home and set up some snacks, which mostly consisted of ramen cups. He went to the stores and bought make up products for the females just in case they would be bored. The time was now six P.M., Naruto had sent out cards to the other shinobi to arrive at seven.

While he knew that he was now a proud figure and friend among the Leaf, he still had worries about if his friends actually did care for him, or were they simply tolerating him because he was now the figurehead for the nation.

Naruto shook his head. They wouldn't think of him like that, especially Hinata, whom he knew had great feelings for him. And Sakura would be Sakura. Sasuke, well, he was complicated. Nonetheless, he could feel their love. For if they didn't, they could have easily gone through with Sakura's "kill Sasuke and not tell Naruto" plan.

It was six thirty and Naruto began to feel nervous. What if no one really did show up? After all, everyone was still worn out from battle. And not many had his stamina and enthusiasm, except for Rock Lee. But despite the fact that Lee was not a bad person at all, Naruto would not want to spend an entire night with the mini green beast.

"Aahh….I'm getting hungry." Naruto rubbed his grumbling belly, sighing as he gazed at the ramen cups.

One little snack wouldn't hurt right? He would just rearrange the cups to make it seem like he didn't touch any of them.

But before he could reach for the delicious treat, Naruto's door knob turned, the door cracking open.

…..

"It's quite cold here, perhaps winter came by sooner than I predicted." A raspy voice murmured.

Gaara of the Sand stood at the large, green gates of Konoha, staring at the empty sky. The Kazekage decided to pay a visit to the calm village hidden by leaves. Since he had become Kazekage, and one of the commanders for the Shinobi World War, he had not been able to catch a break. Every day, he had to make sure that the people and his village were safe and doing well.

But even someone as strong as Gaara needed to "chill out" once in a while.

He hadn't bothered to bring his gourd with him this time. Not only because of its weight but to actually feel a sense of freedom from having to constantly be alert and ready to attack. He was assured that with the way things were in the Shinobi world, a quick visit to and from Konoha wouldn't be too dangerous.

The Leaf ninja at the gates didn't bother to stop to ask questions; they knew who he was, he had earned his place at the rankings of some of the highest shinobi.

Gaara's eyes examined Konoha. The city's construction was almost complete. All that remained was the Hokage's building, which needed a roof. But there were no longer ramps and sites that posed as passage ways for citizens.

Gaara passed by Ichiraku Ramen and immediately, a small smile formed on his stoic face.

"I think I should visit him…"

Teuchi was about to close up when noticed the red haired male standing outside.

"Sorry! We're done for the day! But we'll open up early tomorrow!"

Gaara blinked. He never was the best at giving quick responses to sudden conversations.

"I…I was just looking…"

"Say, aren't you from the Sand?" Teuchi closed the kitchen and exited the small shack.

"Yes, I'm the Kazekage, if you were wondering." Gaara said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh! My apologies for my impoliteness, Kazekage!" Teuchi bowed respectfully at the young boy.

Gaara held up his hand.

"Please do not be sorry. But if you may, could you please tell me where Naruto Uzumaki lives?"

Teuchi at first appeared surprised, but then grinned.

"A friend of his?"

Gaara shifted his eyes.

…..

Five minutes past seven and no one had shown up, not even a notice whether they were busy or going to be late. Naruto groaned and rubbed his belly.

To his dismay, he had eaten four out of the twelve ramen cups on the table. He was sure that if Sakura would hound him for being a pig. That is, if she even came. Hell, at this point, it seemed like no one would even come.

Naruto was surprised that at least Hinata hadn't stopped by. She always tried to be there for her blonde crush, or at least check on him from afar like she usually did.

"Maybe since Sasuke came back, they're throwing a party for him." Naruto chuckled lightly.

His laughs died out as he sighed. Who was he kidding? Even when he was facing depression from the memory of his father, not a lot of his friends took a lot of time to comfort him. Of course he did not want to be a burden for the other shinobi, but deep inside, he wished that more people gave a damn about him.

_Knock Knock. _

Naruto shrieked and fell over.

"_Did someone actually come?" _He thought to himself as the knocking continued.

Naruto kept his gaze on the door as it opened.

"Naruto, are you home?" Gaara's voice murmured.

"Gaara? Is that really you?" Naruto blinked as he regained himself after his fall.

The Kazekage entered his home and closed the door. Naruto was surprise to see Gaara's gourd missing.

"Dude, you never leave your gourd unless you're in your mansion. Did someone ambush you on the way here!? Naruto grabbed his shoulders.

Gaara's hand patted Naruto's.

"I left it back in Suna on purpose. I…needed some time off from being the Kazekage…."

Naruto had a stunned expression on his face. It wasn't like Gaara to say something like this.

"Well, I can always go back to Suna with you when you want to leave to keep you safe just in case."

"That would actually be nice." Gaara muttered inaudibly.

Naruto scurried about the mess of a snack table, organizing the few remaining ramen cups and throwing away the empty ones. Gaara sat down against the wall with his legs crossed, watching Naruto thoroughly.

He found himself noticing things about the Uzumaki boy that he never had paid much attention to. Things such as how his eyes were always glowing with energy whenever he was concentrating on something, the way he let out little grunts and mutters when the task was tedious, in this case cleaning up, or when his shoulders flexed each time he moved his arms.

Gaara realized his actions and cleared his throat, using his fist to hide the light pink blush across his pale cheeks.

"Alright, it's not much but help yourself." Naruto said as he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Gaara nodded and scooted towards the table, picking up a pack of pocky sticks.

"So, how has life been in the Sand?" Naruto sat in front of him as he waited for another ramen cup to warm up.

The pocky Gaara was about to chew on hung from his mouth.

"The same, besides the fact that most of the villagers are taking it easy. The war took a toll on us. Then there are the little ceremonies for the shinobis who lost their lives defending the Sand."

Naruto nodded his head.

"It's the same thing here, only difference is that we have a quarter of construction to finish up before the village can be considered completely rebuilt."

Gaara slowly chewed down the pocky, taking another one out and holding it.

"Do you want some?"

"Hm?" Naruto tilted his head, but smiled.

"Sure."

Gaara gave him the pocky stick and took one out for himself. However, when he reached into the box, it was empty. A scowl formed on his face.

"_Did I really eat all ten pieces that fast?" _

Naruto noticed the situation and sweat dropped.

"Uhh…..we can split this one."

Gaara thought about it for a moment and shook his head.

"We…can share it the way it is."

Naruto's eyes widened a little.

"But….um…we'd have to bite it until our mouths are really close to each other."

Gaara looked to the side, the same blush returning to his face.

"I'll stop before I get too close."

Confused and a bit creeped out, Naruto placed his lips around the other end of the stick.

"You can go first."

The nibbling began. Each time he bite off a chunk of pocky, Naruto's mind had a panic attack.

"_Oh God! I can feel his breath against my face!" _

Gaara felt the sensation in his cheeks increase as his mouth neared Naruto's for the last bite.

"_What the hell am I doing?" _

Both men stopped when the last bit of pocky hung in between their lips, their eyes meeting in a confused, but compassionate gaze. Naruto let out a muffled gasped and jumped back, allowing Gaara to take the last piece.

"…..that was good pocky." The red head mumbled.

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grabbed his ready ramen cup, washing down the taste of pocky, and possibly Gaara's saliva.

"Mmmfh…yep! Strawberry is my favorite flavor of pocky." Naruto laughed, trying to forget about the awkward situation they were both just in.

"I like strawberries, they're yummy." Gaara mused, licking his lips in hopes of tasting the last bit of pink goodness that was left behind.

"Hmm…..it looks like it's just you and me tonight Gaara." Naruto said as he laughed.

Gaara felt something in his stomach. Was it excitement? Relief? He couldn't put his finger on it.

"_Just me and Naruto…" _

"I…I see. That is fine. I actually am glad. It won't be as noisy."

"T..true, heheh." Naruto scrambled to his feet; sweat dropping as he pondered over what he and his red headed friend could do for the rest of the evening.

"Naruto, is it bad that I am here? Should I go?" Gaara asked softly.

"No no!" Naruto shouted. "I..it's totally alright dude."

Gaara mumbled something to himself.

"If you insist…"

Naruto sweat dropped even more. What could he do to entertain his friend?

"Hey uhhhh, Gaara?" Naruto asked, toying with his fingers.

Gaara looked at him with curiosity.

"We could…uhh, do something "girly" if you want…"

"Girly?" Gaara inquired, seeming confused.

"Like I don't know, try on bras, or do each other's make up, so many things."

The thought of Naruto in a small piece of delicate clothing made the Kazekage feel rather "stiff" in his pants.

"_This feeling again. What is this?" _

"Naruto, I wouldn't mind…."

Naruto laughed in surprise.

"Really? Great! I think Sakura-chan has something we can use, let me go look."

Naruto rushed into his bedroom, Gaara waiting patiently in his spot. But while the Uzumaki was away, Gaara groaned; the stiffness in his trousers had not vanished; in fact, it had worsened, especially when he saw Naruto's arms flex when he pushed himself up.

He poked the bulge, hissing when it throbbed. He could not wait any longer. If he did…well, poor Naruto would later be found in not the best of shapes.

Reaching his fingers inside, Gaara breathed in silent pleasure as he rubbed his shaft, moaning as the heat and blood in his body flowed downward.

"N…Naruto…" He grunted.

"_I said his name while masturbating!? What kind of man am I?"_

Obviously a man who had developed some sort of attraction to the Kyuubi's host. And at the moment, he didn't care about who or what he jacked off too; he needed to experience at least one wave of release before he'd lose his senses.

He moved his fist faster, his pants increasing as well. His manhood was growing as he increased his pleasure, making his pants a nuisance. With his other hand, he pulled down the front of his trousers, letting his raging cock flop out, its red head pulsing.

Dammit all, he _really _didn't care what feelings were just and what were wrong; the Naruto had him by the balls, which he rubbed along with his dick.

Gaara's pants became growls as he basically squeezed, tug and twisted his aching rod. He was close and the last thing he wanted was for Naruto to walk in on him ejaculating in his living room.

But fate had other plans.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Naruto shouted, dropping the small bag that held some female toiletries and make up.

Gaara hollered in fear, letting go of his cock, which suddenly pulsated even more than before.

In seconds, white spots splattered in front of Naruto's feet, causing the blonde to jump halfway into the air and stumble backwards. Gaara regained his breath, his face flushed with embarrassment and content as he leaned on his hands.

Naruto, on the other hand, was rather pale in the face, but also blushing?

"_I just saw Gaara jacking off, why am I burning up!?"_

Gaara couldn't take it anymore. Screw the makeup and nails. He had other plans for the clueless Naruto.

He lunged forward, gripping Naruto's hands and pulling him up and against his body. The blonde turned pinker, trying to avoid the fact that Gaara's bare dick was tapping against his thigh.

"I have a game, it's called _animal. _And that's what I feel like now, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was about to shove him away when Gaara pulled Naruto into the bedroom, creating a barrier of sand around the door.

Tonight, Naruto Uzumaki would experience another way of "internal ecstasy."


End file.
